Hiding
by Ebony Bluebell
Summary: AU. Han never got over Gisele's death, and he never went to Tokyo. He is introduced to someone from Dom's childhood, and everything changes. Han/OC. Mia and Brian never had Jack.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Han never got over Gisele's death, and he never went to Tokeyo. He is introduced to someone from Dom's childhood, and everything changes. Han/OC. Mia and Brian never had Jack.

* * *

"Mia!" Dom called, entering the kitchen, his face delighted, "Scar is in town. She said she'll be here in the morning, because she wants to race. She said about me meeting her down there."

"Who is Scar?" Han asked, only half interested. Mia giggled softly, drying her hands.

"Scarlet was my best friend, when I was young. He father... you never saw him, but you'd always see Scarlet with us. Dad even deemed her a Torretto. Dom demanded she come and stay with us for a while," Mia explained. Han nodded. He didn't really care in the first place, but it was good to know a bit about her.

"Mia, you coming?" Dom asked,shrugging a jacket on.

"Yeah, I am." She said, leaving the room. Han stayed where he was on floor for a few moments.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Han never got over Gisele's death, and he never went to Tokeyo. He is introduced to someone from Dom's childhood, and everything changes. Han/OC. Mia and Brian never had Jack.

Authors Note: I know Han is going to be very OOC in this story, because he never really got over Giselle, and went back to his original self. In later chapters he might seem himself, though.

* * *

"Morning, Han," I murmured, not turning around from my perch on the back door step.

"How do you know my name, Scarlett?" He asked from somewhere behind me.

"How do you know mine?" I shot back. He stopped moving and thought for a few seconds.

"Dom told you." He finally responded, sitting down next to me. He looked down at my gloved hands and frowned.

"It's not cold out here, you know. You don't need gloves." He said, confused.

"I like to be covered. Completely covered." I explained shortly, not wanting to go into details.

I looked him over then, actually taking in his appearance. His hair framed his face, and he wore an old blue shirt, half unbuttoned. His dark eyes were almost emotionless, but a small amount of curiosity shone through.

"How did you know it was me?" He asked, softly, looking up at me.

"Because you're the only one who is usually up before 5 in the morning. Mia told me that, before she went to bed, just as a warning. I'm always up before 4, so, she didn't want you to scare me." I explained, "She remembers the amount of times I broke Dom's nose, because he scared me, and I hear almost every little sound, so..."

I trailed off, and looked away from him. A comfortable silence filled the air, and I rested my head against the door frame.

"Why did you come out here, anyway?" He asked, regaining my attention.

"I wanted a cigarette." I answered, nodding to the ashtray by my feet.

"You smoke?" He asked, shocked.

"Don't worry, I'm trying to quit. I know you used to smoke." I soothed his worries easily, but I didn't bother to smile gently at him, as he wouldn't see it.

"Oh."

I chuckled at his simple reaction, but he sounded slightly disappointed.

"Why do you keep your hood up? It covers your face." Does he ever run out of questions?

"I know it covers my face, that's the whole point in it. Before Dom went on the run, Mia and I... we used to spend an hour making my face look somewhat normal if we had to go out to a formal occasion or anything like that. Now, I just don't go to those occasions at all. I just hide." I explained easily.

"Why wear all that make up? Why not look normal to you? Why not be proud of what you look like?" He asked, trying to understand. I shrugged, not wanting him to find out the truth.

"I guess it means that I don't have to answer a load of questions. I mean, a normal face doesnt generally have a load of scars covering it. I'm comfortable talking about why I hide, but I hate talking about how I got the scars. Understand yet?"

"Show me. Your face, I mean." He practically demanded.

I hooked my little fingers around the edges of my hood, and pulled it back. His gasp told me he didn't expect it.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Han never got over Gisele's death, and he never went to Tokyo. He is introduced to someone from Dom's childhood, and everything changes. Han/OC. Mia and Brian never had Jack.

* * *

"Who did that?" Were his first words.

"Harry and me genuinely being clumsy." I explained, sighing.

"And Harry is?"

"Harry is my birth father, but I've hated him from the day I turned six. I never see him but he is out there, using that little button making my life hell."

I looked away from him, not wanting to see his face. As I spoke of the button, the band heated up, right on time. At 5 o'clock every morning, my father either burned me, or electrocuted me. I bit my lip, preventing myself from letting out a little whimper.

"You okay?" Han asked, confused.

"Yeah, it's just..." I stopped as the band reached maximum heat. The already burnt skin stung largely, and I tried to rub the pain away from my arms. As the heat started subsiding, I relaxed.

"My gloves aren't just to keep me covered. No one can seem to take them off. They are attached to me, and only he has the key to unlock them. I haven't been able to take them off for more than 10 years. He uses a button to burn or electrocute me every morning around 5 o'clock, and uses it every few hours until about 9 at night. I guess I gave up trying to get the band off a few years ago."

I heard movement behind me, and I'd recognize the light footsteps anywhere.

"Moring, Mia." I said, smirking. I got a groan in response, and I allowed myself a giggle.

"I thought you said you weren't going to do that again!" She complained, and I laughed.

"It's an old habit. Never let people sneak up on you." I turned and winked at her. She grimaced, and I laughed, "You never did like the look of my scars, did you?"

"No, it's just that you look worse than when I last saw your face." She explained.

"Yeah, because it's been almost 5 years since you last saw my face," I stated, rolling my eyes, "and you were actually more focused on my back at the time."

"Arguing already?" I heard Dom ask as he entered the kitchen, "Nasty scar, there, Scar. How'd you get that one?"

I rolled my eyes, "I'm going for a drive, I need to test out my new vehicle I won last night."

"That means she doesn't want to talk about it," Dom supplied for Han as I walked towards the garage. I shot a smile back at them

"She's beautiful, you know that, right?" I heard Han ask Dom quietly, just before I opened the garage doors. I went over to my new motorcycle, took my hoodie off, and replaced it with my leather jacket. I quickly put my hair up into a messy bun.

"This is yours?" I heard Han ask from behind me. I chuckled.

"I won her last night." I sent one last smile his way before putting my helmet on.

"See you later," I lied, before starting the engine. Moments later, I was speeding away on the motorbike, knowing I wouldn't be back for a while.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Han never got over Gisele's death, and he never went to Tokyo. He is introduced to someone from Dom's childhood, and everything changes. Han/OC. Mia and Brian never had Jack.

* * *

"I'll try her again." Mia said, picking up her phone. Dom stopped pacing as she dialled quickly, and raised the phone to her ear. A few moments of silence went by before Mia put the phone down.

"Voicemail. Again." She sighed. Tej sighed too, knowing he needed her to answer the phone to even begin tracing it. Dom resumed pacing, a screen of worry on his face. Han stood in the corner, observing the scene, as Brian talked to Hobbs on his own phone.

"Okay thanks, Hobbs." Brian said, ringing off.

"Anything?" Dom asked, hopefully. Brian shook his head, sadly. Han slipped silently out the room, unnoticed by anyone.

When she said those words, 'See you later' it sounded like a lie. Like she knew she wouldn't be back, but she was saying it for his benefit. She was also in pain at the time, though, so that might have had an impact.

She might have also got lost, and her battery died on her phone, so she couldn't find her way back.

No, Han thought, that scenario wouldn't be true. She just knew she wouldn't be coming back.

Dom was right. She could be anywhere. He had described her like smoke a few hours ago. And trying to catch her was almost impossible, because it was like trying to catch smoke.

He grabbed a beer out the fridge, and took the metal lid off. He sat on the stairs, and eyed the half cigarette still in the ash tray from yesterday morning. His eyes flickered away quickly when the thought of smoking it crossed his mind, and he stood and went back inside to find Mia on her phone, Dom and Brian watching her intently. Tej was typing fast, determined to track her.

"Where are you, Scar?" Mia asked, apparently not for the first time. A few moments passed, and Mia handed the phone to Dom.

"Scar, I need a location. Please," He softly begged.

"Bingo!" Tej exclaimed, as Dom put Mia's phone down on the table.

Everyone crowded around the computer screen, and stared for a few moments in silence.

"Tokyo?" Han questioned, confused.


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Han never got over Gisele's death, and he never went to Tokyo. He is introduced to someone from Dom's childhood, and everything changes. Han/OC. Mia and Brian never had Jack.

* * *

I sadly drove up to where the race was being held. I swiftly parked my car, and got out. I saw DK beckon me over, so I went to him, knowing my father would be angry if I ignored him.

"Hey DK!" I greeted, with forced enthusiasm. Of course, he rolled his eyes at me.

"Are you racing tonight, or are you here to watch" He asked, already knowing the answer. He hated it when I raced, because he knew no one could beat me. He eyes flickered to something behind me, and frowned.

"You got a new bodyguard or something to stop you running off?" DK finally asked. I shot a look over my shoulder, to see Han leaning against my car with a bag of chips.

"Yeah," I lied, "He wants to see me race."

"Then let's race." He half snarled.

* * *

"Good race, DK. You only lost because you tried to drift to early on that first corner, like always." I smirked at him, before getting back into my car. I began to drive away from the race track, but I stopped in front of Han. I rolled my window down.

"In." I demanded. He got in, a little smile on his face. I drove away quickly.

"Why are you in Tokyo?" Han asked.

"Why are you?" I retorted, "If he finds out you're here, he'll..."

I trailed off.

"Pull over." He demanded, sending a glare at me. I pulled over, and looked at him.

"Dom sent me. What happened?" He fixed me with a hard stare.

"Harry was waiting for me. He said if I didn't go to Tokyo with him, he was going to kill Dom and Mia, and everyone who tried to stop him. Please, go home." I begged, "He will kill you."

"I'm not going anywhere." He promised, before leaning over, and softly kissing me.


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Han never got over Gisele's death, and he never went to Tokyo. He is introduced to someone from Dom's childhood, and everything changes. Han/OC. Mia and Brian never had Jack.

**Bold-Flashbacks**  
Underlined-Letters  
_Italics-Phone calls_

* * *

His eyes opened slowly, his bare skin cold. He shivered slightly, as he sat up. Han looked around the empty room, his eyes finally landing on the almost bare table. There was a small piece of paper, folded neatly, in the table. He stood, and went over to the table. He unfolded the note, and started reading.

Han,  
By the time you read this, I'll be long gone.  
Harry needed to get me out. He realized who you were, and demanded me home.  
You'd be better off dead than coming to look for me.  
Don't even bother trying to track me. Harry will be destroying my phone the moment I get to him.  
I'm so sorry.  
Scarlet.

He stared at the letter, fear seeping into him. He quickly threw his shirt on, while dialling Dom's cell phone.

"_Hello?_" He heard Dom's voice ask.

"Dom, it's Han. I think Scarlet is in trouble. I did find her but things got complicated. I don't know where she is now, but I do know she's with her father." Han rushed out.

"_Tej has no signal to her phone. He can't track her at all._" Dom paused, "_Wait... how do you know she isn't in Tokyo any more, it's only about 5 in the morning._"

"That's also complicated. He father has destroyed her phone, there is no way of finding her."

"Fuck. We'll figure it out. Stay in Tokyo, for the moment. We'll contact you when we get a plan." He said, before ending the call. Han swore loudly, before throwing his phone across the room.

**"Why do you hide? You're beautiful." Han asked softly, his fingers lightly tracing over her many scars. **

**"I don't know." She said. **

As the night came flooding back to him, he sat down on the bed with his head in his hands. Why couldn't he fall in love with a normal girl, one who wouldn't be taken away by her father, or one who didn't give a second thought about shooting someone. He was meant to protect her, not stand by and watch her go.

As he fell apart there in the little room, Scarlet fell apart in the dark truck transporting her to a place unknown.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Han never got over Gisele's death, and he never went to Tokyo. He is introduced to someone from Dom's childhood, and everything changes. Han/OC. Mia and Brian never had Jack.

**Bold-Flashbacks**  
Underlined-Letters  
_Italics-Phone calls_

* * *

Please come and find me, I begged in my mind. Tears streamed down my cheaks, as I struggled against the metal holding me upright in the moving van. My arms ached from me hanging down, with only them to keep my upright, and my head was hurting from the amount of times I had accidentally hit it when going around the corner.

**"If you ever need anything, anything at all, I'm always here."**

The memory struck me unexpectedly, and his phone number came to the front of my mind. To contact her, I just need to steal a phone. If I can contact Han, then, some one might be able to save me, but, for now, I'm screwed.

* * *

The hours in the truck were long and brutal. By the time we stopped, I had many bruises, and I was certain I had a concussion.

When they opened the doors, to get me out, they gagged me, and blindfolded me so I couldn't see where I was going. They then dragged me up about 100 stairs before throwing me in a room. They took the blindfold off, and ungagged me. They took my arms out the metal chains, and locked me in the room.

I looked around the room, and realized where I was. The key was in here. My key to true freedom.

The moment someone rescued me, I could take that key and free myself of the bands. Once they were off, no one could track me with them, and no one could hurt me with them.

I went around the room, looking for the damn mobile I knew was in here. I felt the buttons before I saw the mobile, and I sighed in relief. I dialled the number and raised the phone to my ear.

"_Hello?_"

"Han, it's me." I murmured quietly.

"_Scarlet? Where are you?_" He asked quickly.

"I don't exactly the know. Do not call me back, but get someone to trace this phone number. I'll call you when I can. I won't be leaving here for a while."

Once I said that, I rang off, and put the phone back where it was. I then sat down in a chair and waited for my father.

* * *

I wasn't waiting for long, but the punishment for disobeying him was immense. He watched me writher in pain as he used that button time and time again, burning and electrifying me over and over again. I never begged, though. I never asked him to stop. Even though it made him angrier, I would never give in to him.

Asa wave of heat rolled through my body, I welcomed the darkness threatening to consume me.


	8. Chapter 8

Summary: Han never got over Gisele's death, and he never went to Tokyo. He is introduced to someone from Dom's childhood, and everything changes. Han/OC. Mia and Brian never had Jack.

**Bold-Flashbacks**  
Underlined-Letters  
_Italics-Phone calls_

* * *

The loud bangs from downstairs got my attention. I heard the gunfire, and angry voices. Voices I recognized.

I looked around desperately, and my eyes landed on the loaded gun. Harry had left it last time he was punishing me.

I crawled towards the table with it on, and I picked it up. I then used the table to help me stand up. I stumbled towards the key that would free me, and I looked down at my stomach. I heard footsteps on the metal stairs, and bangs echoing around.

"No!" I heard Harry yell as the key on the locked door turned. I raised my gun, ready to shoot, as Han opened the door. My father burst in afterwards, shooting at Han. I aimed my gun at Harry, and smirked.

"Hello Harry." I said coldly. I was tired, and weak, but I had strength enough for this.

"I've asked you repeatedly to call me dad." He whispered dangerously, turning to me. He hit the button, and the pain went right through me, again and again.

"Sorry, Harry." I said, pulling the trigger. The gunshot was loud to my ears, and my father fell to the floor. He wasn't dead, but he was on the way. Han took his gun and shot him again, effectively ending his life. I leant against the wall, and sunk to the floor. Things went quiet, and Han ran over to me.

"The key," I whispered, "third shelf by the door."

He nodded and grabbed it quickly. When he reached me, he took my jumper off to get the band, but he wasn't quick enough. I felt everything stop, and the darkness consumed me for the last time.


End file.
